Field
The present disclosure relates to inkjet printing apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-245386 discusses an apparatus that estimates the amount of waste liquid ejected to a waste liquid receiving portion provided in a platen by calculating the amount of evaporation based on a temperature and/or humidity condition in a case of borderless printing. The apparatus takes the amount of evaporation into consideration to accurately estimate the amount of waste liquid that is disposed of during borderless printing.
The apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-245386 does not take into consideration a distance from an ink-ejected position to a waste ink storage container. Thus, the apparatus estimates the amount of waste liquid by uniformly calculating the amount of evaporation regardless of the position to which the ink is ejected. A time taken to store the ink in the waste ink storage container can vary depending on the distance from the position to which the ink is ejected, to the waste ink storage container. When the time taken to store the ink in the waste ink storage container varies, the amount of ink that evaporates during that time also varies. Thus, in some cases, accurate estimation of the amount of waste ink may not be possible when the amount of evaporation is calculated without taking into consideration the position to which the ink is ejected.